


Caramel

by Fionnrose



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:32:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1943013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fionnrose/pseuds/Fionnrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Feliciano have finally gone on holiday together, unfortunately Arthur isn't able to completely escape Governmental paperwork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caramel

**Author's Note:**

> This is once again lsunnyc's fault. She keeps on making me want to write things about these two.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Arthur Kirkland took pride in his ability to combat the ever-tempting forces of boredom and procrastination, it was a skill he had developed over centuries of working in the Royal Court and Parliament. Combined with his sheer stubborn mindedness, Arthur had a near cast-iron ability to ignore the world around him and knuckle down to get the stunningly boring Government paperwork finished. In fact, Arthur had developed this skill to such an extent that, if he truly put his mind to it, he was able to ignore both Francis and Alfred on the rare and torturous occasions that both buffoons had shown up at his office at the same time.

However, he was now facing his toughest challenge yet, ignoring a certain Italian by the name of Feliciano Vargas.

It had taken months of organising and pulling strings but the two of them had finally managed to organise coinciding fortnight holiday’s and Arthur was determined to milk the time for all that it was worth, escaping the hustle and bustle of the cities to spend two glorious weeks soaking up the Italian sunshine in a countryside Tuscan villa. Unfortunately, he had been unable to completely escape his thrice-damned paperwork therefore Arthur had decided to commit the first day of the holiday to finishing it. Feliciano had other ideas.

Arthur scowled at the document in front of him, he loved his partner but there were times that he cursed the Mediterranean Nation and how touchy he tended to be. Now was one of those times.

“How’s the paperwork coming along mi amo?” The husky whisper of the Italian’s rich tenor tickled the shell of Arthur’s ear as Feliciano draped himself over Arthur’s shoulders, causing the hair on his nape to rise pleasurably.

‘Why oh why did Feliciano have to be so wonderfully warm to touch?’ Arthur bemoaned as Feliciano started lightly nuzzling his neck. Arthur breathed in sharply as Feliciano started nosing at a particularly sensitive spot below his jaw and _Oh god it should be illegal for someone to smell that good!_ A heady and harmonious blend of cinnamon, spices, and herbs combined with the Italian’s warm skin and made Arthur relax despite himself.

_No!_ Stealing himself, Arthur straightened up, Feliciano wasn’t going to win, and he would finish his paperwork today. Goal firmly back in mind Arthur tilted his head to the side and placed a soft kiss on Feliciano’s head, a pleased smile curling at the corners of his lips.

“I am truly sorry about having to do this paperwork but if I can get it finished today then we needn’t worry about it for the rest of our time together. Is there anything you can do to pass the time?”

Feliciano stood up and Arthur immediately missed the warmth of his body before answering, voice light and happy, free of the earlier seduction. “I’m sure I’ll find something to keep me occupied Arthur, don’t you worry about me.”

* * *

Three reports on internal security and one review of national fishing quotas later Arthur found himself roused from his paperwork-induced trance by the sweet smell of freshly baked cakes and a cacophony of pots and pans bashing together in the kitchen. When the racket failed to stop after a couple of minutes Arthur finally call out to Feliciano.

“Feliciano! Are you alright in there?”

The noise still failed to abate as Feliciano called back. “Si si, just trying to find the-” A loud crash from the kitchen interrupted the baking Italian and prompter Arthur to push himself up from his seat and rush towards the kitchen.

“What happened?! Are you hurt…?” Arthur’s concern trailed off as he reached the kitchen threshold and took in the scene before him.

Pots and pans were scattered all over the kitchen floor from where Feliciano had dropped them. Feliciano himself was standing in the middle of the chaos, shirtless and covered in icing. Arthur couldn’t help but stare as the sticky white icing dripped and oozed over Feliciano’s lightly tanned and lean torso and Arthur felt his mouth go dry as he watched Feliciano’s left hand slowly move up towards his ~~utterly kissable~~ peach lips and his pink tongue entrancingly licked the icing from his long and graceful fingers in a manner that was damn near pornographic in England’s opinion.

Italy kept a steady eye contact with Arthur throughout, his deep brown eyes seemingly aglow with mischief as Arthur felt a fiery blush burn its way up his face and to the tips of his ears, turning his skin the colour of his famous Routemaster buses.

“Oh Arthur, did I disturb you again?”

Arthur would forever deny to anyone who cared to ask that his normal wit and erudition had abandoned him temporarily and that his only response to the sight in front of him was an undignified noise that Feliciano would later insist sounded like a cat being dragged backwards through a hedge by its tail.

The devil in Italian skin kept speaking, faux-innocence dialled up to the nine’s. “If you’re taking a break from your work you could help me,” Here he seductively licked more icing from his fingers, “clean up.”

Any lesser man would have either jumped the little devil there and then in the kitchen or run screaming from the kitchen, somehow Arthur had managed to maintain enough willpower to turn abruptly about face and walk out of the kitchen, face burning and trying desperately, and failing, not to think about the scene he was leaving behind. 

* * *

 

After barricading himself in the house’s study Arthur’s face had stopped burning bright crimson and away from any more distractions of the evil Italian variety it only took him a couple of more hours to finish the rest of his paperwork. Shuffling the paperwork away into his briefcase, Arthur stretched leisurely enjoying the small bursts of sensation caused by his spine cracking and popping as he straightened out. Now that his work was all done he could go and find Feliciano and start this holiday properly. Arthur trekked round the house before finally finding Feliciano, once again wearing a shirt and camped on a stool in front of an easel set up on the sunny veranda.

“Ah, there you are! I’ve finally finished the paperwork!” He stated proudly, a bright smile on his face.

“Hmm, that’s nice.” Feliciano’s distracted and disinterested reply pulled the smile off of Arthur’s face. There was a few moments silence before Arthur spoke again. “What are you doing?”

“Painting.” Once again the reply was short and monotone and Arthur started to glare at the Italian’s back. His fists clenched slightly before he determinedly marched over to the Italian and planted himself in front of the canvas causing Feliciano to look up at him questioningly.

“Is everything okay Arthur?”

“No.” Feliciano looked worried at that. “Because you have been teasing me all day today like some sort of, of strumpet! And then when I finally finish my work you’re too busy _painting._ ” Arthur said painting with the same frustrated and angry tone that Feliciano usually associated with Arthur talking about Francis or Alfred.

However before Feliciano could reply Arthur had plonked himself onto Feliciano’s lap, legs straddling him and two strong hands gripping his shirt collar in a death grip. Arthur lent in, green eyes boring into his own as the Englishman’s face moved closer to his, Arthur’s voice a quiet, intense whisper.

“I have nothing to stop me from ravishing you for two whole weeks.” They’re noses were touching now and Arthur could feel Feliciano’s heart beat away in staccato under his hand, watched as Feliciano’s pupils started to expand. “All that is stopping me now is that painting. The choice is up to you.”

Arthur’s eyes followed the bobbing motion of the Italian’s throat as he swallowed before the Italian nodded, their noses bumping against each other’s at the motion.

That was all Arthur needed before he closed the tantalisingly short gap left between them and planted his lips on Feliciano’s lips that looked just as kissable as they had earlier in the kitchen in a strong kiss. The paintbrush in Feliciano’s right hand clattered to the ground in favour of him bringing his hands up to tangle them in Arthur’s perpetually messy wheat blond hair.

Feliciano moaned slightly as the kiss became slowly more passionate and Arthur took advantage of the other’s slightly parted lips and _OH!_ Arthur was the one who moaned this time and Feliciano tugged at his hair, leaning back to get more body contact between the two of them. Arthur followed the Italian’s lead, one hand having moved from Italy’s shirt colour and to his silken russet hair.

The two of them were breathing harder now and continued to stretch out for more blessed bodily contact, Arthur moaning at another sharp tug of his hair and _that felt fantastic-!_

**CRASH!**

Feliciano and Arthur had lent so far back that the stool could no longer remain upright and it sent the two crashing to the ground, Arthur still on top of Feliciano, taking the easel and all of the Italian’s paints with them.

No longer kissing, the two looked at each other with bewildered expressions as multi-coloured splashes of paint dripped off of them. Arthur broke eye contact with the Italian and bowed his head, his body starting to shake. Feliciano looked on in concern as the Englishman started to make a squeaking noise before he burst out into rich and full laughter. It was contagious and Feliciano also started to laugh at the mess they’d made.

Taking some deep breaths Arthur finally managed to calm his hysteria and stood up from where he’d been squashing the slightly smaller Italian into the tiled floor. Offering the Italian a hand he pulled him up off the floor as well before he spoke, looking down at his paint splattered body.

“Well that was not how I expected our snogging to end.” He sighed. “I suppose I should shower now.”

With that he turned away and started walking in the direction of the Master bedroom, leaving a stunned Italian behind.

“Come on!” Arthur shout echoed back towards the veranda. “You’ll need a shower to and there’s no point wasting water with two separate ones!”

A massive grin lit up the Italian’s face as he raced after Arthur. It was his job as a good boyfriend to make sure that the Englishman got the paint out of every nook and cranny after all.


End file.
